hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Rendell
Wyatt Rendell (born Zedekiah Atherby; 11 May, 1963) was a Crossroads Hangman Heretic. He and his twin sister Koren Atherby were kidnapped as infants by Gabriel Ruthers, one of the Counselors on the Crossroads Leadership Committee. Gabriel later separated him from his twin and sent him to be raised in a Heretic family. After he overheard a conversation between his adoptive parents in which he realized that they didn't care if he lived or died, he became over-cautious and paranoid about his security. In 2017, he accepted an offer to become one of the security officers at Crossroads Academy. At some point, he placed an intangible and invisible protection spell around Avalon Sinclaire. Later, he was informed of the truth of his origins from Deveron Adams, Flick Chambers and Koren Fellows. He helped fight in several battles in the 2017-2018 schoolyear. He later left Crossroads Academy after the Crossroads Leadership Committee arrested Headmistress Gaia Sinclaire and Flick undid the memory spell that Crossroads and Eden's Garden had used to end Joselyn Atherby's Rebellion. Biography Early Life Zedekiah Atherby along with his twin sister Koren Atherby were born to Deveron Adams and Joselyn Atherby. Gabriel Ruthers would have Crossroads Hangman Heretics start a fire in an orphanage the twins were being kept in and used the distraction to kidnap the twins. To prevent the Rebellion from locating them, he separated the twins and sent Zedekiah to live with Austin and Charlotte Rendell as Wyatt Rendell. At some point, Wyatt overheard a conversation between Austin and Charlotte when they thought that he was asleep. It was through this conversation that he learned that they weren't his biological parents, that they had taken in and raised him on someone else's instruction, and were willing to kill him if that person instructed them to. With no idea on the identity of the person that they were reporting to, he became overcautious and paranoid about his security. Wyatt was presumably educated at Crossroads Academy. Career as a security guard (2017-2018) In 2017, Wyatt became a security guard at Crossroads Academy. At some point, he placed an intangible and invisible object on Avalon Sinclaire at Headmistress Gaia Sinclaire's request. Wyatt also learned the truth about his origins in 2017, when he took Flick Chambers, Koren Fellows, and Deveron Adams on a hike through the forest near Crossroads Academy. On Thanksgiving, Wyatt travelled to the Fellows House and he identified the spell that surrounded it as a Fomorian Blood Passage Shield. He brought the spell down to allow Risa Kohaku, Ulysses Katarin, Virginia Dare, and Nevada to enter the Fellows House, though the effort he put into it rendered him unconscious soon afterward. Physical appearance He had light skin, a narrow face, long, stringy brown hair, and a large pair of front teeth. Abilities and skills As a Crossroads Hangman Heretic, he was immune to the Bystander Effect, capable of utilizing magic and absorbing the powers from the Strangers or Heretics that he killed. * Heretical Magic: Wyatt was responsible for creating a wide variety of security enchantments and was considered an expert in the field by very old and powerful Heretics. He was also skilled in breaking security enchantments, as shown by his ability to breach a Fomorian ward that would normally take nine Heretics an hour to break through, without letting the Fomorian who set it realize it was down. Possessions * Heretical Weapon: Wyatt's Heretical Weapon is a silver machete. He can shift the material of the blade to anything that he has a sample stored inside of the hilt. In addition, Wyatt has modified his machete to project violet sparks. He can use this sparks to intercept incoming projectiles, map out surrounding areas, and search for spells, individual people, or traps. Appearances * Category:Crossroads Hangman Heretics Category:Males Category:Atherby Family Category:Crossroads Academy employees Category:Twins Category:Security guards Category:1963 births